Impartial
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Buffy and Giles have a heartfelt talk after he is dismissed by the council, and Angel interrupts. A missing scene from Helpless.


This is what my little shipper heart hopes happened after the sweet scene between Giles and Buffy in the third season episode, Helpless (such a great episode!). I love how that annoying little jerk from the council summed up the relationship between Buffy and Giles in just a few words (the same words that helped shape this oneshot). So enjoy, everybody!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTSV

"You have a father's love for the child."

Those words hung heavy in the air as Giles looked at Buffy. He couldn't deny it. He loved Buffy like his own child. He had watched her grow from an awkward, rebellious teenager into a beautiful, intelligent young woman. And he liked to think that he had a hand in that transformation.

Tenderly, he took the cloth out of Buffy's hand. Then he dipped the cloth into the bowl of water before he carefully dabbed at the large and painful cut on Buffy's forehead. How could he have betrayed her so terribly? He knew that it was tradition, but Buffy had come to trust him wholly and without reservation. How could he have damaged that trust so readily?

Buffy winced and sniffled, but managed to stay still as Giles tended to the painful wound on her forehead. She understood why he did it, but it didn't lessen the pain that it had created. The expression on Giles' face was one of guilt and contrition, and there was an underlying tenderness as well.

"Buffy…" Reaching out his free hand, he gently squeezed her shoulder. Then he guided her into a warm embrace.

Buffy briefly resisted the hug, but Giles' grip was strong, and soon she settled against his chest and closed her eyes. Her head came to rest on his shoulder.

Sighing softly, Giles rested his head against Buffy's and held her close. "I'm so sorry, Buffy," he whispered into her ear.

It was several moments before she finally responded. "I understand why you did it."

"I never should have." His hand gently smoothed her hair back as he spoke. He had never been very physically affectionate, but tonight Buffy needed him, and he needed her. He needed to know that he hadn't ruined their relationship, and that they would eventually be okay.

"You had to." Buffy squeezed him tighter. "We'll be okay, Giles."

"We will?"

"Of course."

He felt slightly reassured, and he kissed her forehead lightly. Then he brushed a tear away from her cheek. "He was right, Buffy."

Buffy looked confused. "About what?"

"I do love you like a daughter." Giles chuckled softly. "You are my daughter."

"I love you, too, Giles." Her father had been less and less of a presence in her life since she moved to Sunnydale, and Giles had slowly filled that hole he'd created without her even noticing it.

They shared an understanding smile, and as Buffy pulled away, the double doors to the library swung in.

Angel rushed into the library, his handsome face filled with concern. "Buffy?" As soon as his eyes fell on her, he felt both relief and rage. Relief that she was alive, and rage for the bruises that marred her beautiful skin.

Buffy reluctantly withdrew from Giles' embrace and turned toward Angel, who was striding toward her. "I'm okay," she promised.

He came to a stop beside her chair. "Your face…" He leaned over, gently taking her face into his hands.

"Angel, really. I'm okay." But she leaned into his touch and sighed.

Angel glanced over at Giles. "Willow called me. She told me everything." There was an accusatory tone in his voice.

Giles shifted uncomfortably, but Buffy stepped in.

"He didn't have a choice, Angel. But it's over."

"It's not over. You're still weak," he gently accused. He could feel it rolling off of her in waves, and he didn't like it. Already many people knew of her weakened state, and if the wrong person found out, things could end very badly. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"I'm getting stronger." She slowly got to her feet to prove her point. "See? I think I'm gonna go home and get some rest…" She started to take a step, but her knees wobbled and threatened to give out beneath her.

Angel easily caught her in his arms and held her close. He had seen all that he needed to see. "That's it, you're coming with me."

"What? Angel…"

He kissed her forehead sweetly and looked to Giles for support. "Buffy, I know this process. You won't be back at your full strength for a few days. Until then, you're…"

"Vulnerable?" she bit out irritably.

"Yes. So come with me to the mansion." At least there, he knew she would be safe. He could take care of her, just as she had done for him. Her friends, her mom and Giles would all be able to visit, but most importantly, he would be able to protect her while she was still in this weakened state.

"Maybe it's a good idea, Buffy," Giles murmured, removing his glasses. "Willow, Oz, Xander… we can all keep an eye on things until you're well again." And if anything or anyone came after her, they wouldn't know anything about Angel's mansion. Yes, she would be safe there.

Buffy felt outnumbered, but more than anything, she felt tired and weak. And Angel's arms were so strong and reassuring… She let her head rest against his broad chest.

Angel felt her consent, and he held her even closer.

"The sun will be up soon. You should go," Giles said softly, giving Angel a pointed look.

Angel nodded and watched as the older man approached Buffy. For a split second he felt irrationally territorial. But it was gone when he saw the smile on Buffy's face as Giles brushed her hair away from her forehead. They had a special bond, one that Angel hoped would never have to be broken.

Buffy smiled wearily at Giles. "I'll only be for a day, two tops."

Giles chuckled. "I'm sure, Buffy." But he knew that Angel would keep her with him for as long as it took for her to fully regain her strength. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Hmm…" She was already beginning to doze in Angel's protective embrace.

Giles moved his hand away from her hair. Then he gave Angel a hard look. "Anything happens to her, and I'll hold you personally responsible."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Angel adjusted Buffy against his chest, then shared one final look with her watcher before he carried her out of the library.

Giles watched the vampire and his slayer leave, and for the longest time, he couldn't move.

The old fool was right. He did have a father's love for Buffy. But it was far from useless, and he certainly wasn't going to change how he felt to suit a cause that had nearly killed his Buffy.

Finally he slid his glasses back on again and let out a weary sigh. He might have lost his job title, but he was and always would be Buffy's watcher.

No old twat in a tweed jacket was going to tell him otherwise.

The End...

A/N: I'm thinking of adding one additional chapter, with Angel taking Buffy to his mansion and taking care of her. I so love hurt/comfort! What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
